Roteirista
O roteirista é normalmente listado como um título nos créditos finais de um episódio. Esta atribuição pode assumir muitas formas, tais como o nome do autor publicado na capa de um texto, ou dentro de suas páginas, atribuído a uma única obra, e geralmente seguindo a forma de "TÍTULO DA ESTÓRIA por Nome do Autor". Pode também assumir a forma de crédito na tela, como "Roteirista- Nome do Roteirista". A seguir está uma lista de roteiristas que trabalharam em cada episódio de Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures, K9 and Company e outras estórias de televisão do K9. Doctor Who (Série Clássica) 1º Temporada (Primeiro Doctor) *An Unearthly Child - Anthony Coburn *The Daleks - Terry Nation *The Edge of Destruction - David Whitaker *Marco Polo - John Lucarotti *The Keys of Marinus - Terry Nation *The Aztecs - John Lucarotti *The Sensorites - Peter R. Newman *The Reign of Terror - Dennis Spooner 2º Temporada *Planet of Giants - Louis Marks *The Dalek Invasion of Earth - Terry Nation *The Rescue - David Whitaker *The Romans - Dennis Spooner *The Web Planet - Bill Strutton *The Crusade - David Whitaker *The Space Museum - Glyn Jones *The Chase - Terry Nation *The Time Meddler - Dennis Spooner 3º Temporada *Galaxy 4 - William Emms *Mission to the Unknown - Terry Nation *The Myth Makers - Donald Cotton *The Daleks' Master Plan - Terry Nation e Dennis Spooner *The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve - John Lucarotti e Donald Tosh *The Ark - Paul Erickson e Lesley Scott *The Celestial Toymaker - Brian Hayles *The Gunfighters - Donald Cotton *The Savages - Ian Stuart Black *The War Machines - Ian Stuart Black 4º Temporada *The Smugglers - Brian Hayles *The Tenth Planet- Kit Pedler e Gerry Davis (Saída do Primeiro Doctor e entrada do Segundo) *The Power of the Daleks - David Whitaker *The Highlanders - Elwyn Jones e Gerry Davis *The Underwater Menace - Geoffrey Orme *The Moonbase - Kit Pedler *The Macra Terror - Ian Stuart Black *The Faceless Ones - David Ellis e Malcolm Hulke *The Evil of the Daleks - David Whitaker 5º Temporada *The Tomb of the Cybermen - Kit Pedler e Gerry Davis *The Abominable Snowmen - Mervyn Haisman e Henry Lincoln *The Ice Warriors - Brian Hayles *The Enemy of the World - David Whitaker *The Web of Fear - Mervyn Haisman e Henry Lincoln *Fury from the Deep - Victor Pemberton *The Wheel in Space - David Whitaker 6º Temporada *The Dominators - Norman Ashby aka Mervyn Haisman e Henry Lincoln *The Mind Robber - Peter Ling *The Invasion - Derrick Sherwin, Conceito por Kit Pedler *The Krotons - Robert Holmes *The Seeds of Death - Brian Hayles e Terrance Dicks (não creditado) *The Space Pirates - Robert Holmes *The War Games - Malcolm Hulke e Terrance Dicks 7º Temporada (Terceiro Doctor) *Spearhead from Space - Robert Holmes *Doctor Who and the Silurians - Malcolm Hulke *The Ambassadors of Death - David Whitaker, Trevor Ray (não creditado) e Don Houghton *Inferno - Don Houghton 8º Temporada *Terror of the Autons - Robert Holmes *The Mind of Evil - Don Houghton *The Claws of Axos - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *Colony in Space - Malcolm Hulke *The Dæmons - Guy Leopold aka Robert Sloman e Barry Letts 9º Temporada *Day of the Daleks - Louis Marks *The Curse of Peladon - Brian Hayles *The Sea Devils - Malcolm Hulke *The Mutants - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *The Time Monster - Robert Sloman e Barry Letts (não creditado) 10º Temporada *The Three Doctors - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *Carnival of Monsters - Robert Holmes *Frontier in Space - Malcolm Hulke *Planet of the Daleks - Terry Nation *The Green Death - Robert Sloman e Barry Letts (não creditado) 11º Temporada *The Time Warrior - Robert Holmes *Invasion of the Dinosaurs - Malcolm Hulke *Death to the Daleks - Terry Nation *The Monster of Peladon - Brian Hayles *Planet of the Spiders - Robert Sloman e Barry Letts (não creditado) 12º Temporada *(Quarto Doctor) *Robot - Terrance Dicks *The Ark in Space - Robert Holmes *The Sontaran Experiment - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *Genesis of the Daleks - Terry Nation *Revenge of the Cybermen - Gerry Davis 13º Temporada *Terror of the Zygons - Robert Banks Stewart *Planet of Evil - Louis Marks *Pyramids of Mars - Stephen Harris aka Robert Holmes, estória por Lewis Greifer *The Android Invasion - Terry Nation *The Brain of Morbius - Robin Bland aka Terrance Dicks, Robert Holmes *The Seeds of Doom - Robert Banks Stewart 14º Temporada *The Masque of Mandragora - Louis Marks *The Hand of Fear - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *The Deadly Assassin - Robert Holmes *The Face of Evil - Chris Boucher *The Robots of Death - Chris Boucher *The Talons of Weng-Chiang - Robert Holmes 15º Temporada *Horror of Fang Rock - Terrance Dicks *The Invisible Enemy - Bob Baker and Dave Martin *Image of the Fendahl - Chris Boucher *The Sun Makers - Robert Holmes *Underworld - Bob Baker e Dave Martin *The Invasion of Time - David Agnew aka Anthony Read e Graham Williams 16º Temporada *The Ribos Operation - Robert Holmes *The Pirate Planet - Douglas Adams *The Stones of Blood - David Fisher *The Androids of Tara - David Fisher *The Power of Kroll - Robert Holmes *The Armageddon Factor - Bob Baker e Dave Martin 17º Temporada *Destiny of the Daleks - Terry Nation *City of Death - David Agnew aka David Fisher, Douglas Adams e Graham Williams *The Creature from the Pit - David Fisher *Nightmare of Eden - Bob Baker *The Horns of Nimon - Anthony Read *Shada - Douglas Adams 18º Temporada *The Leisure Hive - David Fisher *Meglos - John Flanagan e Andrew McCulloch *Full Circle - Andrew Smith *State of Decay - Terrance Dicks *Warriors' Gate - Steve Gallagher *The Keeper of Traken - Johnny Byrne *Logopolis - Christopher H. Bidmead 19º Temporada (Quinto Doctor) *Castrovalva - Christopher H. Bidmead *Four to Doomsday - Terence Dudley *Kinda - Christopher Bailey *The Visitation - Eric Saward *Black Orchid - Terence Dudley *Earthshock - Eric Saward *Time-Flight - Peter Grimwade 20º Temporada *Arc of Infinity - Johnny Byrne *Snakedance - Christopher Bailey *Mawdryn Undead - Peter Grimwade *Terminus - Steve Gallagher *Enlightenment - Barbara Clegg *The King's Demons - Terence Dudley *The Five Doctors - Terrance Dicks 21º Temporada *Warriors of the Deep - Johnny Byrne *The Awakening - Eric Pringle *Frontios - Christopher H. Bidmead *Resurrection of the Daleks - Eric Saward *Planet of Fire - Peter Grimwade *The Caves of Androzani - Robert Holmes (Saída do Quinto Doctor e entrada do Sexto) *The Twin Dilemma - Anthony Steven 22º Temporada *Attack of the Cybermen - Paula Moore aka Eric Saward, Ian Levine e Paula Woolsey *Vengeance on Varos - Philip Martin *The Mark of the Rani - Pip e Jane Baker (Saída do Sexto Doctor e entrada do Sétimo) *The Two Doctors - Robert Holmes *Timelash - Glen McCoy *Revelation of the Daleks - Eric Saward 23º Temporada - The Trial of a Time Lord *The Mysterious Planet - Robert Holmes *Mindwarp - Philip Martin *Terror of the Vervoids - Pip e Jane Baker *The Ultimate Foe - Robert Holmes, Eric Saward (não creditado, apenas a parte um), Pip e Jane Baker 24º Temporada *Time and the Rani - Pip and Jane Baker *Paradise Towers - Stephen Wyatt *Delta and the Bannermen - Malcolm Kohll *Dragonfire - Ian Briggs 25º Temporada *Remembrance of the Daleks - Ben Aaronovitch *The Happiness Patrol - Graeme Curry *Silver Nemesis - Kevin Clarke *The Greatest Show in the Galaxy - Stephen Wyatt 26º Temporada *Battlefield - Ben Aaronovitch *Ghost Light - Marc Platt *The Curse of Fenric - Ian Briggs *Survival -Rona Munro Filme televisivo *Doctor Who, o Filme - Matthew Jacobs (Saída do Sétimo Doctor e entrada do Oitavo) Doctor Who (Série Nova) 1º Temporada/(27º Temporada) (Nono Doctor) *Rose - Russell T Davies *The End of the World - Russell T Davies *The Unquiet Dead - Mark Gatiss *Aliens of London/World War Three - Russell T Davies *Dalek - Robert Shearman *The Long Game - Russell T Davies *Father's Day - Paul Cornell *The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances - Steven Moffat *Boom Town - Russell T Davies *Bad Wolf /The Parting of the Ways - Russell T Davies Mini Episódio *Children in Need Special - Russell T Davies 2º Temporada/(28º Temporada) (Décimo Doctor) *The Christmas Invasion - Russell T Davies *New Earth - Russell T Davies *Tooth and Claw - Russell T Davies *School Reunion - Toby Whithouse *The Girl in the Fireplace - Steven Moffat *Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel - Tom MacRae *The Idiot's Lantern - Mark Gatiss *The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit - Matt Jones *Love & Monsters - Russell T Davies *Fear Her - Matthew Graham *Army of Ghosts/Doomsday - Russell T Davies 3º Temporada/(29º Temporada) *The Runaway Bride - Russell T Davies *Smith and Jones - Russell T Davies *The Shakespeare Code - Gareth Roberts *Gridlock - Russell T Davies *Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks - Helen Raynor *The Lazarus Experiment - Stephen Greenhorn *42 - Chris Chibnall *Human Nature/The Family of Blood - Paul Cornell *Blink - Steven Moffat *Utopia - Russell T Davies *The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords - Russell T Davies Mini Episódio *Time Crash - Steven Moffat 4º Temporada/(30º Temporada) *Voyage of the Damned - Russell T Davies *Partners in Crime - Russell T Davies *The Fires of Pompeii - James Moran *Planet of the Ood - Keith Temple *The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky - Helen Raynor *The Doctor's Daughter - Stephen Greenhorn *The Unicorn and the Wasp - Gareth Roberts *Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead - Steven Moffat *Midnight - Russell T Davies *Turn Left - Russell T Davies *The Stolen Earth / Journey's End - Russell T Davies Especiais de 2009 *The Next Doctor - Russell T Davies *Planet of the Dead - Russell T Davies & Gareth Roberts *The Waters of Mars - Russell T Davies & Phil Ford *The End of Time - Russell T Davies 5º Temporada/(31º Temporada) (Décimo Primeiro Doctor) *The Eleventh Hour - Steven Moffat *The Beast Below - Steven Moffat *Victory of the Daleks - Mark Gatiss *The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone - Steven Moffat *The Vampires of Venice - Toby Whithouse *Amy's Choice - Simon Nye *The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood - Chris Chibnall *Vincent and the Doctor - Richard Curtis *The Lodger - Gareth Roberts *The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang - Steven Moffat Mini Episódios *Space/Time - Steven Moffat 6º Temporada/(32º Temporada) *A Christmas Carol - Steven Moffat *The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon - Steven Moffat *The Curse of the Black Spot - Steve Thompson *The Doctor's Wife - Neil Gaiman *The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People - Matthew Graham *A Good Man Goes to War / Let's Kill Hitler - Steven Moffat *Night Terrors - Mark Gatiss *The Girl Who Waited - Tom MacRae *The God Complex - Toby Whithouse *Closing Time - Gareth Roberts *The Wedding of River Song - Steven Moffat 7º Temporada/(33º Temporada) *The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe - Steven Moffat *Asylum of the Daleks - Steven Moffat *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship - Chris Chibnall *A Town Called Mercy - Toby Whithouse *The Power of Three - Chris Chibnall *The Angels Take Manhattan - Steven Moffat *The Snowmen - Steven Moffat *The Bells of Saint John - Steven Moffat *The Rings of Akhaten - Neil Cross *Cold War - Mark Gatiss *Hide - Neil Cross *Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS - Steve Thompson *The Crimson Horror - Mark Gatiss *Nightmare in Silver - Neil Gaiman *The Name of the Doctor - Steven Moffat K9 and Company *A Girl's Best Friend - Terence Dudley Torchwood 1º Temporada *Everything Changes - Russell T Davies *Day One - Chris Chibnall *Ghost Machine - Helen Raynor *Cyberwoman - Chris Chibnall *Small Worlds - Peter J. Hammond *Countrycide - Chris Chibnall *Greeks Bearing Gifts - Toby Whithouse *They Keep Killing Suzie - Paul Tomalin e Dan McCulloch *Random Shoes - Jacquetta May *Out of Time - Catherine Tregenna *Combat - Noel Clarke *Captain Jack Harkness - Catherine Tregenna *End of Days - Chris Chibnall 2º Temporada *Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang - Chris Chibnall *Sleeper - James Moran *To the Last Man - Helen Raynor *Meat - Catherine Tregenna *Adam - Catherine Tregenna *Reset - J.C. Wilsher *Dead Man Walking - Matt Jones *A Day in the Death - Joseph Lidster *Something Borrowed - Phil Ford *From Out of the Rain - Peter J. Hammond *Adrift - Chris Chibnall *Fragments - Chris Chibnall *Exit Wounds - Chris Chibnall 3º Temporada *Children of Earth: Day One - Russell T Davies *Children of Earth: Day Two - John Fay *Children of Earth: Day Three - Russell T Davies & James Moran *Children of Earth: Day Four - John Fay *Children of Earth: Day Five - Russell T Davies 4º Temporada *The New World - Russell T Davies *Rendition - Doris Egan *Dead of Night - Jane Espenson *Escape to LA - Jim Gray & John Shiban (estória por Jim Gray) *The Categories of Life - Jane Espenson *The Middle Men - John Shiban *Immortal Sins - Jane Espenson *End of the Road - Jane Espenson & Ryan Scott (estória por Ryan Scott) *The Gathering - John Fay *The Blood Line - Russell T Davies & Jane Espenson (estória por Russell T Davies) The Sarah Jane Adventures 1º Temporada Especial *Invasion of the Bane - Russell T Davies & Gareth Roberts Temporada Completa *Revenge of the Slitheen - Gareth Roberts *Eye of the Gorgon - Phil Ford *Warriors of Kudlak - Phil Gladwin *Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? - Gareth Roberts *The Lost Boy - Phil Ford 2º Temporada *The Last Sontaran - Phil Ford *The Day of the Clown - Phil Ford *Secrets of the Stars - Gareth Roberts *The Mark of the Berserker - Joseph Lidster *The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith - Gareth Roberts *Enemy of the Bane - Phil Ford Mini Episódios *From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love - Gareth Roberts & Clayton Hickman 3º Temporada *Prisoner of the Judoon - Phil Ford *The Mad Woman in the Attic - Joseph Lidster *The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith - Gareth Roberts *The Eternity Trap - Phil Ford *Mona Lisa's Revenge - Phil Ford *The Gift - Rupert Laight 4º Temporada *The Nightmare Man - Joseph Lidster *The Vault of Secrets - Phil Ford *Death of the Doctor - Russell T Davies *The Empty Planet - Gareth Roberts *Lost in Time - Rupert Laight *Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith - Gareth Roberts and Clayton Hickman 5º Temporada *Sky - Phil Ford *The Curse of Clyde Langer - Phil Ford *The Man Who Never Was - Gareth Roberts K9 1º Temporada *Regeneration - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *Liberation - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *The Korven - Tim Pye *The Bounty Hunter - Ian McFadyen *Sirens of Ceres - Deborah Parsons *Fear Itself - Everett DeRoche e Graeme Farmer *The Fall of the House of Gryffen - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *Jaws of Orthrus - Lindsay James *Dream-Eaters - Jim Noble *Curse of Anubis - Jim Noble *Oroborus - Deborah Parsons *Alien Avatar - Graeme Farmer *Aeolian - Dave Warner *The Last Oak Tree - Jim Noble *Black Hunger - Chris Roache *The Cambridge Spy - James Bourque *Lost Library of Ukko - Deborah Parsons *Mutant Copper - John O'Brien *The Custodians - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *Taphony and the Time Loop - Anthony Morris e Graeme Farmer *Robot Gladiators - Jim Noble *Mind Snap - Bob Baker e Paul Tams *Angel of the North - Bob Baker *The Last Precinct - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *Hound of the Korven - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause *The Eclipse of the Korven - Shayne Armstrong e S.P. Krause Categoria:Equipe Técnica